Last Chance
by Sesshysgirl06
Summary: What would you do if you pushed one to many buttons and lost everything? Everything you held dear just disappeared? Easy. You would beg for one last chance. That's what Sasuke has to do when he messes up in the worst possible way for Naruto. NaruSas


**Summary: What would you do if you pushed one to many buttons and lost everything? And everything you held dear just disappeared? Easy. You would beg for one last chance. One last chance to get the one thing you loved most back. The love of your life. That's what Sasuke has to do after he opens his mouth and says something hurtful.**

**A/N: Ok kiddies! This is a one-shot as an apology for not having a new chapter up for Sinful Deceit OR Cruel Desires yet. Since this is totally unrelated to the stories I just mentioned, I am able to give you all a little something until I am able to write a new chapter(that I hope to have out very soon by the way. Plus I need a stress reliever and writing is my escape!) for both my stories. I hope you enjoy this one-shot! And that is what it will stay as to.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND CO. **

~x~

**Last Chance**

~x~

Naruto was busy working on his report that he had to send out when he heard a tiny click of his office door. Not even looking up, he assumed it was his secretary after all, Naruto waved his hand towards his desk. "Just sit whatever it is you have, Lana, on the desk and I'll get to it after I am finished with this report."

"Lana isn't here anymore. I sent her home." A deep masculine voice interrupted his thought process. His head shot up and his blue eyes clashed with onyx ones. Surprise could be seen in his while the 'stranger's' held amusement.

"Teme? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto demanded of his lover. Sasuke never came to visit at his work. He always deemed Naruto's company beneath him.

Sasuke sauntered over to the desk and sat on the corner of it. He didn't take his eyes off of his blonde lover once. He came to have some office sex and office sex he was going to get. Besides…he didn't 'dress up' for nothing. "Can't I come see my own lover at his job?" Sasuke said coyly.

Now Naruto knew something was up. First, Sasuke never, and he meant _never_, called him lover. And second, Sasuke never came to see him at his job. Ever. "What is it you want Sasuke? I'm a little busy. And what the hell do you mean you sent Lana home? What right do you have to send _my_ secretary home?" He demanded.

Sasuke shot Naruto an annoyed look. So far his plans weren't going as he liked. His dobe was supposed to be pleased that he came to see him at his stupid and less successful company not demanding where his fucking secretary went! It looked like he was going to have to up it a little. Sasuke stood from his slightly seated position and grabbed the edge of his long black trench coat. Taking a few steps back, Sasuke started to part the heavy coat. "I came to give you a surprise." And with that he revealed what was underneath the monstrosity of a coat.

Sasuke was wearing white sailor top that had black trimming around the collar with black skirt that was altered to be shorter so that it went to mid thigh. Naruto swore he felt some drool dribble out the side of his mouth. "S-surprise…S-Sasuke…" He was awed. Utterly awed that Sasuke…_his _Sasuke was wearing a school girl outfit. Yeah, he wore one every once in awhile for their role play, but never Sasuke. Sasuke always said uke's wore the skirts and since he was always seme…it just never came into play he guessed.

But now…looking at him now with his porcelain white legs that went on for miles and the way the skirt hung low hugging his slender hips. Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke never tried this before. He looked gorgeous! Sasuke saw the look he was receiving and smiled in his mind. Everything was going as planned.

He sashayed his way towards his blonde lover, making sure to twist his hips to make the skirt lift a little. When he got close enough, he pushed the rolling chair to the side and straddled Naruto. Naruto let out a near silent gasp at having Sasuke in such an intimate position. His hands automatically went to the hips to steady the raven…and himself.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" His voice came out hoarsely. He swallowed thickly to try and wet his suddenly dry throat.

"What does it look like, Na-ru-to?"

"I-it looks like you are trying to seduce me." Naruto murmured as he felt Sasuke start to nibble on the side of his neck, immediately attacking his most sensitive spot. Sasuke just 'hmmm'-ed as he continued his path that he set to that luscious mouth that he craved.

Naruto let out a small moan before capturing the mouth that was offered. The twisting of muscles became an all out war for dominance. One that Naruto wished to win. One that he knew he could never win… _Always the dominate one…always the untrusting one…_

That thought halted all motion in Naruto. He had noticed lately that when he tried to top Sasuke, he was always pushed away and left, or he was dominated until he forgot what he started everything for. It was always Sasuke's wants, Sasuke's needs…Sasuke's choice. When was he going to be trusted? Naruto gently pushed Sasuke away causing the raven to moan in disappointment.

"Dobe?" And that was another thing. Dead last. Always dead last. Always putting him down. Never supporting him. When did his relationship with Sasuke get so fucked up? Where was he when all of this was happening? Was it always there? Or did he just ignore it?

"Not here Sasuke." Naruto said softly, pushing him off so that he could stand as well. Sasuke just stared at him confused. Since when did the dobe deny _him_ sex?

"Come on, dobe! I got all dressed up for you and everything." Sasuke tried to pout sexily. It would have worked if Naruto hadn't started to question their relationship.

"No. Not at my place of business. Not where I work Sasuke." Naruto tried to reason as doubts floated through his mind. How could he have been so blind?

"Fuck this stupid company and your worthless business! I want to have sex and damn it I am going to get it!" Sasuke yelled out in frustration. Only to realize too late what he said. When he did…he actually paled. He watched as Naruto tensed. The muscles in his back bulging behind the nicely tailored business suit. Sasuke then did a very un-Uchiha thing. He gulped.

"Dobe-" Sasuke was cut off by a curt voice.

"Get out." Naruto all but hissed. He couldn't even look at the fucking bastard, he was so angry.

"Naruto. You know I didn't mean it!" Sasuke tried to reason. He suddenly felt panic bloom into his chest for some unknown reason. All he knew was that he had to fix this and fix it _now_.

"I'm through Sasuke." Naruto whispered brokenly.

"Through? What…what do you mean?" He swallowed thickly as a lump started to form. Sasuke didn't want to hear what was next, but knew he had to. It wasn't what he thought it was. He had to be wrong. He just had to.

"With you. With everything. I've been so blind." Naruto chuckled mirthlessly. "All this time…I've been deluding myself. Deluding myself that you actually care. Not once have you supported me. Not once have you trusted me. Truly trusted me. You are always putting me down. All my accomplishments. All my hard work. Everything. You put it…_me _down! Worthless…stupid…dobe…dead last. I'm tired. Tired of it all. I always met your wants. Your needs. Everything was always your choice. Where we go, what we eat, hell, what I wear! I can't take it anymore Sasuke. I'm through with you. It's over between us."

Naruto turned around to stare at the frozen raven. All he saw in his face was indifference. He couldn't see the pain and panic the raven was actually feeling. If he did then maybe he could have rethought everything. He smirked sadly. "You don't even care? That I'm telling you we're through? Tch. Figures. Get out Sasuke. Just…go. I'll be at your apartment tomorrow to pack my stuff."

The last sentence seemed to break the raven's trance. "You are not breaking up with me dobe!" Sasuke said firmly. He couldn't. He couldn't leave him! _This isn't happening to me! It can't be! _Sasuke thought in a panic.

"You just don't get it, do you? You don't have a choice! Now leave!" Naruto shouted as he turned around so that Sasuke couldn't see the tears running down his face. This was hurting him worse since he was in love with the bastard.

"No! I am not leaving. Damn it dobe! You are being unreasonable!" Sasuke knew he was starting to raise his voice and becoming un-Uchiha-like, but he didn't care. He was losing the love of his life. Sasuke paused. _The…love of my life? I love him? I love him. I love him! _So deep into his thoughts, he missed Naruto calling for security to come and get him. When he was starting to be dragged backwards, Sasuke snapped out of it and started to struggle. It was no use. He was thrown out the front door. He would be back, Sasuke vowed to himself. He would win his dobe back.

~*~ Four months later ~*~

It had been 4 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 17 hours, and 29 minutes since that fateful day occurred. Not that Sasuke was counting or anything. He never did get to see his dobe the day after when he was supposed to get his stuff. And trust him, he was waiting so that he could apologize. Instead of seeing Naruto behind the door when he heard keys jangle to open _their _apartment door, he saw Naruto's best friend, Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba just looked at Sasuke and shook his head disappointed.

~*~Flashback~*~

_Kiba always knew that something was wrong with their relationship. Naruto had started to lose his shine the last couple of years. You would think what with them being together for nearly 5 years that they had a stronger bond. That didn't seem the case though. Kiba knew that this break up was all Sasuke's fault. He knew that he pushed one too many buttons and the normally easygoing blonde turned hostile._

_Only this time…he didn't turn hostile. He turned depressed. He had never seen the blonde so down when he came to his door step, soaked from the freezing rain. He didn't need to ask questions and he knew that Naruto was grateful for that. But when he asked him to go and pack his things for him at the raven's apartment, he demanded answers. All he received was, "My eyes are opened now." So here he was packing Naruto's things while Sasuke watched._

_And he was getting fed up. Kiba slammed an empty box down and turned on the raven. "Do you even care that Naruto is leaving you? _Left _you?" Kiba shouted._

_Sasuke turned his head and stayed silent. Kiba chuckled darkly. "So much pride a Uchiha has. Doesn't even know when to let go. That's what got you here in the first place. Your damn pride. Let's see how far it gets you now." Kiba muttered ominously. With that he continued packing, ignoring the angry Uchiha._

~*~End Flashback~*~

He was becoming desperate. Sasuke had tried to contact Naruto many times, but the dobe had changed his numbers. When he tried to see him at his business, he was told he was no longer welcome there and, if need be, they would put a restraining order on him. Not believing them since he was after all a Uchiha, Sasuke went back the next day. He was genuinely surprised when he got picked up and brought to the precinct to sign papers stating that he couldn't go within 50 yards of the building. After trying everything he could for 2 weeks, Sasuke finally called Itachi.

~*~Flashback~*~

_Sasuke waited patiently for his brother to pick up his damn cell phone. After the 6th ring, he finally did._

"_Itachi, I need you to take over my company for a while." Sasuke said before Itachi could say anything._

_Surprise and curiosity could have been seen on his face if Itachi had been there, but since he wasn't he showed it in his questions. "Whatever for little brother?" There was even a hint of concern in there if you shifted through it._

_Sasuke sighed, knowing his brother was going to ask him a lot of questions that he just couldn't answer right now. "Just…please Itachi. Just for a little while."_

"_Sure…Sasuke."_

~*~End Flashback~*~

That had been 4 months, 5 days, 17 hours, and 45 minutes ago. Not that he was counting. Sasuke was lying in his bed just as he had been for the past few days. He lifted his arm and took a hesitant sniff, only to recoil away from himself as if burned. (a/n: how does one recoil _away_ from one's self?) It seemed that he was in desperate need of a shower. He heard his stomach growl. And apparently in need of some food.

Tiredly, Sasuke made his way to the refrigerator to find some food, seeing as how his hunger was a little more important than a shower. But not by much. As he was looking at the food that was non-existent in his fridge, he heard a firm knock on his door. He sighed knowing that he was about to greet someone while not looking his best. And he simply just…didn't care. Since Naruto left him, he hadn't cared about anything except to get the love of his life back.

When Sasuke opened the door, he was surprised to see his brother, Itachi. "What do you want?" He asked as he moved to the side to let his brother in.

Itachi walked past the foul smelling being, known as his brother, and asked, "Is that any way to greet the brother that has basically taken over the company that _you _were supposed to be running? Geeze Sasuke! When was the last time you bathed?" Itachi looked on in shock at the state of his little brother's apartment. Take-out cartons littered the floor and counters. Beer cans were scattered here and there. _Since when does Sasuke drink? _Itachi thought to himself. He turned to his brother, who was now leaning against the closed door. "What happened to you Sasuke?" It came out as a harsh whisper filled with concern.

"Naruto." Was all Sasuke muttered before going to his kitchen to see if he had at least ramen left. Ramen that Naruto decided he no longer needed…

"What did he do? Leave you? Kami Sasuke! You are a mess!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Yes…he left me." Came the heartbroken whisper. Itachi stood shocked. He had been joking about the blonde leaving his brother.

"What did you do to him?"

"I pushed one to many buttons. I crossed to many lines." Sasuke said forlornly. He looked through the cupboards and found nothing. Like literally nothing. No even a stray bag of rice. _Did I really eat everything in my apartment already? Maybe that's why I had kept getting take-out? _Sasuke thought with little amusement.

Itachi had enough! "Sasuke! Go get in that fucking shower and get cleaned! You are going to go to the grocery store and get you some damn food and then tomorrow morning you are going into work!" Itachi nearly screamed out at the desperation he was feeling. He couldn't lose his brother! He was the only family he had left!

Sasuke stared at his brother in restrained awe at the fact that his brother, _his brother!_, just yelled at him. His brother, the cool, calm, and collected brother, just yelled. He let out a snort before complying to his wishes.

Itachi left Sasuke's apartment to go talk to a certain blonde.

~x~

"Um…Mr. Uzumaki, sir?" A voice was heard on the other side of the door. Naruto sighed for the nth time that day before beckoning his secretary to enter. These last four months had been hell on him without Sasuke. Pure torture it seemed.

"There is a Uchiha here to see you…" Her voice trailed off as if she was uncertain if she should even mention that last name to her boss.

Naruto tensed before giving a stiff reply. "Uchiha has been given a restraining order to not come within 50 yards of this building. If he has made it to you then there are going to be heads rolling!" The last statement was growled out in an effort to hide his excitement of seeing his ex-lover once again.

"Sorry to disappoint you Naruto-kun, but you are thinking of the wrong Uchiha. How you got the restraining order on my little brother though was a feat in and of itself. I do applaud you that much. Now tell your nice little secretary to leave while we discuss some…_business_." Itachi hissed out as he glided into the room.

If Naruto didn't know that he could take the Uchiha on in an actual fight, he would have been shaking in his boots, if he was wearing any that is, at the killer intent rolling off of Itachi in waves. But as it was he felt a little uneasy about this business that they were going to discuss. He knew it was about Sasuke and he just wasn't ready. Naruto didn't know if he was ever going to be ready to discuss his relationship with Sasuke or what happened to them. He waved Lana off and motioned for Itachi to take a seat.

"Tell me…what did my brother do that was so horrible that you cast him aside like yesterday's trash?" Getting right down to business was always Itachi's strategy. No sense in delaying.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Uchiha-san." Naruto replied coldly.

"None of my business? Is it none of my business if my brother is starving himself?" Itachi ignored the gasp and continued. "Is it none of my business when my brother is living in misery? Is it none of my business when my brother is torturing himself with guilt?"

"He should feel guilty!" Naruto shouted.

"Why? What did he ever do to you?" Itachi ground out. He was getting fed up with this blonde and he hadn't even spent five minutes with him!

"Sasuke was always putting my company and me down. Never once has he supported me. Never once has he even trusted me! Everything was always about him and his needs! Never mine! I do everything for him while he…he can't even do a single nice thing for me. He is a selfish bastard!" Naruto yelled as he gripped the table as if it was his life support.

Itachi was shocked. He had thought that their relationship was perfect. Of course there was the occasional fights, but that was normal. He never knew that his brother was so selfish and insecure. For he had to be insecure to have Naruto only focus on…him. _Oh shit…_

"This…is all my fault." Itachi once again ignored Naruto as he looked up in confusion.

"All throughout our lives up until our parents were killed, Sasuke has always been treated second best. Not because he wasn't as good at something or as talented. He just was the second born. You have to realize, my father, believed that the first born child was always the best. He was raised to believe that and he tried to instill in us that belief. I knew better and I tried to make Sasuke realize that he didn't need father's approval to be great because he was already great as he was. He was always competing with me for father's attention and approval…" Itachi trailed off not sure how to continue. But it seemed he didn't have to. Naruto finished for him.

"So what you are saying is that he wanted me to see only him? He felt as if he was second to my company so he, subconsciously I guess, competed for my attention?" Even though he hit the nail right on the head, Naruto sounded confused. Right then Itachi new why his little brother fell in love with this blonde haired, blue eyed boy. The calculating intelligence behind those eyes that fought with an innocent naiveté. The sparkle that shone in his eyes as he tried to work through something that was slightly if not fully difficult. It was those eyes that would have any woman, even man, fall in love. It was a good thing that he was already taken and in love himself or he would have fought with his little brother for this type of innocence! And it didn't hurt that this man was gorgeous.

Itachi stood, a little uncomfortably at the thoughts of falling in love with Naruto. He paused at the door and turned to the still distracted blonde. "I don't care what you have to do, but do it. You need to fix this before we _both_ lose my brother." He murmured as a parting.

Naruto sighed yet again as Itachi's words ran through his head. It all made sense if Naruto thought harder on it. The jealous looks he received when someone from work called. The angry glares directed at him when he wanted to spend some time with their friends. The longing glances that he got when he had to leave for a business trip even if it was for a day or two. Sasuke was still a kid that craved attention even though he grew up into a wonderful and successful man. He still wanted the acknowledgement from his father that he was doing something that he would be proud of. Something he could never really get since his father was killed. It all made sense!

Naruto got up from his desk and left his office. On the way to the elevator, he told his secretary to reschedule everything because he was leaving for the day. As he got into his car, Naruto realized that he was going to need to pick up some groceries for Kiba's place since they ate the last of the food the night before. So into the grocery store Naruto went.

~x~

Sasuke walked through the isles in the store searching for something that would interest his stomach. So far he had avoided the ramen isle since it would bring back memories of the beloved man that he lost. Sasuke sighed as he directed his cart down the very last isle. The isle of ramen. "No point in avoiding it now I suppose."

His head was turned , eyeing the merchandise on the shelves, when his cart crashed into another cart. "I'm so so-" The apology died on his lips. There before him was Naruto. The one that he loved with his every being. The one that was avoiding him. The one that he lost all those months ago. "Naruto." The name was whispered with reverence and longing.

"Sasuke. Uh- hi." Naruto scratched at the back of his neck in a show of nervousness. He was surprised to see the raven in the ramen isle. He took a good look at him and nearly gasped at what he saw. His hair, though slightly damp, was dull and limp looking. There were smudges under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in ages. His skin had a pallor look to it.

"Naruto. Please. L-lets go somewhere and t-talk." Sasuke begged. He knew he was being un-Uchiha like again, but he really didn't care. He watched as Naruto's eyes softened and gave him a slight nod before going off down the isle. Like a lost puppy, Sasuke followed.

(a/n: I know I am making Sasuke a little OOC, but I firmly believe that he would be about willing to do anything for the sake of getting the love of his life back. Maybe not killing but that is still up in the air! Hehehe. On with the story!)

After they checked all their items out, thanking the Kamis that nothing they bought was perishable, they went to a small café and ordered some food. "So." Naruto started. "How uh- how have you been?" He winced at the stupid question when he knew the obvious answer.

"Naruto. I-I've missed you. So much. I'm so sorry for the things I've said. The things I've did. Please! Take me back. Give me one last chance!" Apparently it ran in the family to get right down to the point and completely skip the small chat.

"Sasuke…I don't know. I understand why you acted the way you did. Itachi explained everything with your dad, but I don't know if I could go through all that again." Naruto watched as Sasuke stood up. He lowered his bangs in front of his eyes so he wouldn't have to see his love leave.

So when cool hands grabbed his face, Naruto was taken by surprise. He eyes bulged when warm chapped lips planted themselves onto his own wet ones, wet from licking them in nervousness. His eyes slowly drifted shut as he lost himself to the feelings that were overwhelming him. There was a tentative lick against his lips, pleading to be let in.

Naruto threw caution to the wind as he opened his mouth and let the man that he let go devour his mouth.

Only Sasuke didn't devour his mouth like he used to. It seemed that he was mapping out the inside of his mouth. Putting every detail, taste, and feel to memory. And indeed he was. Sasuke was taking his time with this kiss like he never did before. He kissed him sweetly. He kissed him lovingly. He kissed him like a lost lover.

Sasuke pulled away slowly and looked at the flushed face before him. His eyes were glazed over and his breaths came in pants. All in all he looked thoroughly kissed. "Tell me that didn't mean anything to you and I'll leave. I'll walk away and never bother you again. Tell me Naruto." Sasuke begged as he breathed the words against Naruto's lips.

Naruto's eyes cleared from their haze as he gazed into the pleading eyes of his love. For he still did love this man before him. His resolve cracked before completely shattering. He leaned forward and captured those luscious lips into a more hungry kiss.

~x~

Clothes flew here and there as the couple made their way to Sasuke's bedroom. Never once did they break from their heated kiss as Sasuke landed on the bed with Naruto on top of him. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of a very naked Naruto on top of him. He never thought he was going be able to feel this again.

Naruto kissed his way down Sasuke's neck as he left a heated wet path searching lower to is final destination. He bypassed Sasuke's nipples, for he knew they were very sensitive, and left kisses down his taut stomach. He let his tongue play with the navel before following down Sasuke's 'happy trail'. Naruto nuzzled the wiry patch of hair before descending further to the thick hard cock that stood up proud and pulsing.

Naruto gave the tip a lick before sticking the head into his hot waiting mouth. He gave a unforgiving suck and relished in not only the taste, but the guttural cry that Sasuke let slip. Kami, did he love to suck Sasuke off. The feel of his dick in his mouth as Sasuke tried to fuck his face. The taste of the pre-cum that laid thick on his tongue. It all nearly made Naruto orgasm right then and there.

Sasuke panted harshly as Naruto started to bob up and down, taking his member in his mouth further and further. Suddenly the sensation of being swallowed accompanied by a strong hum had Sasuke thrusting his hips up and coming unexpectedly. Embarrassment flowed through his body at the knowledge that he had just came much sooner than he normally would have.

Naruto continued to drink down Sasuke's cum as he massaged the cock into hardness once again with his mouth. He let the member go with an audible 'pop' before making his way up to kiss Sasuke, making him taste himself. Sasuke moaned into the kiss. He loved to taste himself in Naruto's mouth. He watched as Naruto grabbed the lube from his/their nightstand drawer and proceed to squeeze out a good amount onto his fingers. When he made a move to prepare himself, Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Naruto looked up confused.

"No." Was all Sasuke said before guiding Naruto's lubed fingers to his waiting entrance. Naruto's eyes widened in awe.

"Sasuke?" He breathed. When he got a confirming nod, Naruto hesitantly brought a finger to Sasuke's puckered entrance. Naruto rubbed some lube around the entrance before trying to massage the muscles to loosen up some. When he was able to put one digit in, he started to work the hot passage into submission so that he could add another digit.

Naruto wanted to make this time special for Sasuke since this was his first time bottoming…ever.

Sasuke moaned when his prostate was repeatedly rubbed. He never thought it could feel so good. Always scared that it would only be painful. Soon Sasuke was riding Naruto's fingers as he thrashed his head from side to side in ecstasy. When the fingers suddenly left him, he started with a protest. "Wha- Naruto!"

Naruto just chuckled before taking the lube and gathering a good amount onto his length. Sasuke watch mesmerized at the site of his love jerking himself off. His blonde locks caressing his nape as his head was tilted back, his mouth parted slightly to accommodate the panting air coming from his lungs, his hips jerking up to meet the thrusts of his hands, and finally his eyes. Oh his eyes. Glazed with lust and desire only for him. Looking at him. Piercing him, making him want for more.

Naruto took his hand away from his pulsing dick and made his way onto Sasuke's lithe body. Grabbing his legs, he brought them to Sasuke's chest as he positioned himself at his entrance. "This is going to hurt for a bit. But trust me, it gets better." Naruto warned him before shoving all the way in. He always found it was quicker to get over the pain by going at it in one go. Quick and relatively painless…sort of.

_Oh holy mother of fucking life! And he said it would only hurt for a bit! I am never bottoming again! _Sasuke thought as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He could feel his member softening and he was about to panic that Naruto wouldn't want him if he couldn't even stay hard while bottoming when he felt a hand grip him and bring him back to hardness. Naruto leaned down against him and licked the tears away. Suddenly Sasuke realized that he never did any of this for Naruto when they first did this. Never did he lick his tears away or whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He never once comforted him. Sasuke felt more tears start to fall as he made his revelation.

Naruto felt Sasuke start to move against him and he took that as his go ahead. He shifted back a little until just the tip of his head was the only thing keeping him connected before slamming back in, purposely hitting the prostate dead on. He made a harsh pace, aiming for Sasuke's sweet spot the whole time. He relished in the noises that Sasuke was giving him. Every shout, every moan, and every breathless 'faster' or 'harder' was for him and him alone. His peak was coming on him and fast. Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke's dick and jerked him off faster. The muscles that were tightening around him were pure heaven. Naruto came with a harsh cry of Sasuke's name.

"Naruto!" Came Sasuke's soft cry. When they came down from their high, Naruto situated himself on his side with Sasuke cuddled into his chest. "Does this mean you're giving me one last chance?" Sasuke murmured into the tan chest.

"No." Naruto waited for Sasuke's outburst and he wasn't disappointed.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me? Sleep with me and shatter all my hopes after bringing them so high? I'm goin-" Naruto shushed him by placing his fingers to his lips. With his other hand, he wiped away the newest tears.

"I'm not giving you one last chance, teme. I'm giving you the rest of our lives." Naruto stated before capturing the pale raven's lips.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said with a violent blush on his cheeks. When he heard a chuckle, Sasuke turned an indignant face to him. But he was once again met with lips on his. He sighed into the kiss before leaning away from the tan man.

"I love you too, Sasuke. Have for a while." both sighed in contentment as they drifted off to sleep.

~x~

An insistent ringing was disturbing his sleep. Blindly he looked for his phone. Grabbing it, he opened it without looking who the caller was.

"Uchiha."

"_Brother. You are late for work. Get your ass up and get into this office. Now!" _Came Itachi's annoyed voice over the line. Sasuke looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:42 A.M.. He was over two hours late. He cursed.

"Sorry Itachi. I'll be in there-" The phone was promptly taken out of his hands.

"Sorry Itachi. Your brother won't be in today. I am going to fuck him senseless. So…maybe you should count out tomorrow to."

~x~

Itachi looked at the phone when heard his brother's outraged yell and then promptly slammed down the phone when that yell turned into a strangled moan and the moans then turned to lustful shouts. Itachi palmed his heated face and decided to call his lover.

"Suigetsu. Come to the office. I want to play."

~1 week later~

It's been one week, 11 hours, and 28 minutes since his do- since his Naruto forgave him. But who was counting? He sure was. Sasuke wasn't going to give up the rest of his life with Naruto for anything. That was why Sasuke was on his way to his boyfriend's work after he picked up the engagement ring he had saw the other day. He fiddled with the ring box in his pant's pocket. He planned to ask Naruto to marry him today and he was a nervous wreck.

When he got into the building he was stopped by the security guard.

"I thought you got it through your thick head months ago. You can't come within 50 yards of this building." The guard then started to push him back to the front doors.

"But- I- Naruto!" Sasuke yelled the last part as he was forcibly removed from his boyfriend's work.

~x~

In his office, Naruto sat there with a thoughtful look on his face. "I can't help but think that I forgot something…." Naruto's voice trailed off when a sudden thought came into his mind. He forgot to get the restraining order off of Sasuke! "Oh shit!"

~x~

Fin

~x~

A/N: So this is my peace offering to the lateness that is my stories. They are going to be a little longer than anticipated since I am having a hard time writing the next chapters! So sorry! I promise to try my best and write the next chapters to CD and SD! Please just be patient!

Please leave a review if you like my story...you know instead of just favorite-ing it. *says slyly* ^_^

Edit: I put my breaks back in since FanFiction took them out...:(


End file.
